tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
Missing Last Train
__TOC__ It’s most likely gonna happen, so you may as well be prepared for it. Should you get stuck somewhere and taking a taxi home or staying with a friend is not an option, here are some possibilities. Sleep Options Capsule Hotel (1,500~5,000 yen) :If you don’t like confined spaces, this is not the place for you! It sometimes feels like you are sleeping in a coffin, other than that, it’s not too different from a hostel dormitory. There are of course showers, bathrooms, lounge/entertainment area, and sometimes laundry facilities. You little room may have its own AC, TV, small locker, and outlets for charging. NOTE: A good majority of capsule hotels admit men only. Internet Manga Café (1,200~3,000 yen for 8 hours) :If you still want to lie down somewhere, on the cheap, an internet café is a good choice. Some internet cafes even have shower rooms to freshen up and laundry facilities. Depending on what is available, you can get a small entertainment cubical that has a spongy cushion covering the floor. Cafes will even provide light blankets, slippers, and pillows. If that is not available, they may have massage chairs that recline or a small karaoke room with a cushion matt on the floor. Karaoke (1,500 yen and up) :Although it is not a bed, you will at least get your own room with AC and a cushioned bench. I guess the drink bar can be considered a plus. Fast Food Chain (100 yen and up) :This is certainly a cheap option, but one with the least amount of privacy. Any 24hours chain will do, but your best bet is McDonalds. Just buy the cheapest item on the menu and find a table to bonk your head on. Love Hotels (3,000 yen and up) :You have your choice of "Rest" (couple hours) or "Sleep" options (6~8 hours). Should you choose a themed room, you will get let’s say.. a more decorated and interesting room than what you would find in a normal Hotel. There can be hot tubs, games, stuffed animal caves, and other *cough* adult entertainment conveniences. NOTE: If you need food or drink, bring it with you. Once you enter the hotel, you are not permitted to exit and come back. ''' '''NOTE: If you are going in solo, you may be turned away. That also goes for if you are trying to go in with more than 2 people. Family Restaurants (100 yen and up) :Similar to McDonalds, just buy something cheap off the menu and find a place to settle down and go unconscious. You can either been the drink bar or the bottomless coffee. They may even have a cushy booth that is open. *Jonathan’s ジョナサン *Gusto ガスト *Royal Host ロイヤルホスト *Denny’s デニーズ *Saizeriya サイゼリア NOTE: Not all family restaurants are open 24 hours, so double check first. Hotel/Hostel (3,000~6,000 yen) :Checking in late to a hotel or hostel can sometimes get you reduced prices. Most of these establishments are used to foreigners and travelers so you may even be able to call ahead, in English, to see if there is a room available. Roughing It Izakaya (1,500 and up) :So if you want to eat more snacks and go bottoms up with more drinks, this is for you. If you can find a place that doesn’t have a table charge you may be able to keep it cheap by nursing a few drinks for a couple hours. Some Japanese bars only open up for the late night crowd and are meant for laid-back socializing. Clubbing (2,000 yen and up) :If you’ve got the energy, take it to the club. There are more than enough late night entertainment clubs that will only close when the first trains start running again. Category:Daily Life